You Should Have Killed Me When You Had The Chance
by KatlynKinz
Summary: - Edward isn't as perfect as Bella thought. What if he isn't her mate, and Alice knew it?


**A new story. ^_^**  
><strong>Song: Perfect - Simple Plan<strong>

Here I am sitting here wondering what I did wrong. What mistake did I make that would change my life so drastically? My hopes were torn apart in such a short time. That future that I thought I would get disappeared before my very eyes.

I'm Isabella Swan. Call me that and you will die. Bella. Simple, right?

I had the almost perfect life, or I thought it was that way. I had the perfect vampire boyfriend, vampire family, and a whole new life. Life actually meant something to me now. I wasn't the girl I was when I lived in Phoenix. I'm the new me.

My day changed as a result of me, the stupid human.

* * *

><p>I was just sitting in my room waiting on Edward. He was suppose to take me on a romantic date so that we could be alone. It seemed like we never had enough 'us' time anymore. Between wedding planes with Alice, and Charlie always hovering.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock on my window. It couldn't be Edward or Alice, they never knock. To my surprise, all I saw was blonde hair. Rosalie or Jasper?

My visitor was none other than the goddess herself, Rosalie Hale.

"Rosalie?" My voice stuttered with surprise.

"Bella, sweetie, I need to talk to you. Is that okay?" Ice queen gone nice? Eh, I'll take it. I nodded my head for her to continue. I was curious as to why she would care at all. "Bella, I need to warn you to stay away from Edward. Please. He has gone out of control. He's not the same Edward that we knew twenty-four hours ago. He has let his beast out. I'm warning you because I care, and because Edward escaped from Emmett and ran off. We were worried that he would come after you."

"Rose, I'm confused. What exactly happened?" This doesn't sound like Edward at all. He never looses his control. Edward, the control freak. I laughed internally._ Cut it out Bella. It's not the time to laugh._

"We think that something someone thought or their actions set him off. We aren't sure. The last words he said were, 'She's mine. You can't have her.' He scared us all."

"Take me to the house Rose. I need to talk to everyone. I have the right to know what's going on."

Rose walked over to me cautiously like she thinks that I'm afraid of her, picks me up in her stone cold arms, and jumps out of the window.

Soon, we were speeding off towards the house that I would soon call my home.

Emmett and Esme were waiting on the front porch for our arrival.

"Emmy Bear!" I launched myself at Emmett knowing that he would catch me. He always does. He caught me swiftly and spun me around until I became seriously dizzy.

When he was satisfied my feet touched the ground once more. I quickly became worried as I walked through the door. The first thing in my sight was Jasper on the floor wrapped in a ball. He was sobbing.

I made the decision so quick that I didn't really know what I was doing, but my feet carried me next to him. I bent down and started running my fingers through his hair. I heard something that nearly broke my human heart. "Bella, it's all my fault. I'm sorry. I never meant for Edward to go crazy. He heard my thoughts and came running after you. I was scared that he would hurt you."

"Jazz, calm down. I'm fine. I'm right here. What did he here?" I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know.

Jasper pulled me into his lap at the amusement of everyone and wrapped me in his arms. It seemed like it was calming him, so I said nothing. I just leaned back in contentment. Once he has regained himself he started, "My brother, Peter, had called saying that he was coming for a visit. which is out of the ordinary because Peter never comes here. He said that it was important and that he needed to come find his future, and his family. He then asked me about you Bella."

"Me? How does he know about me? Has he been stalking me too. Gah, stupid nosy vampires can't ever leave a human alone."

"No Bella, darlin' he wasn't stalking you. He just wanted to know if you were still human and that he was comin' to meet you. He also said that you were important to him."

"Edward heard my thoughts and took them the wrong way. He thinks that Peter is comin' to take you away from him. He got all possessive and ran off. I think he jumped to the wrong conclusions. He think that Peter wants you as a mate."

I was about to ask why when a voice that nearly made my spine crawl out of my back said, "Honey, I'm home."

**(A/N.) Before you all ask, this story takes place a couple weeks after Jasper tells Bella his story. What does Peter want with her? Mate or something else? Where's Alice? And, what will Edward do? I will post as soon as possible. Leave me some reviews. I will love you forever. ^_^ **


End file.
